The Battle War
A new massive crossover. Series *Ben 10/Generator Rex: Heroes United *Noah 10 *Ben 10: Omnifinity *Fred 40 *Ben 10: The Final Fight *The Adventures of Spopovich and Gohenks *Simien 10 *Jack 10 *Finn 10: Fusion *Ben 10: Guardian Signs *Ben 10: Multi Trixes *Splix 10 *Blaze 10 *Evan Billion *Ben 10: Alien Unleashed (devolved) *Ben 10: Powered Force (evolved) *Alien 10 *Ray 10 *Kurt 10 Characters 'Heroes' *Ben 10/Generator Rex: Heroes United: Ben Tennyson, Rex Salazar, Agent Six, Bobo Haha, Providence Agents. *BTMT: Ben Tennyson, Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin. *BTAU (devolved): Ben Tennyson, Captain Atom, Red Tornado, Red Inferno, Red Volcano, Red Torpedo, Bivalvan, Galapagus, P'andor, Andreas, Ra'ad. *BTPF (evolved): Ben Tennyson, Gwen Tennyson, Captain Atom, Red Tornado, Red Inferno, Red Volcano, Red Torpedo, Kevin Levin. *BTO: Ben Tennyson, Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin. *Alien 10: Jake Grayson, Jared Nik, Samantha Nora, Vincent Mac, Eric Salov. *Evan Billion: Evan Billion, Kevin Levin. *Fred 40 (see also): The Battle War/Fred 40 Characters. *Noah 10 (see also): The Battle War/Noah 10 Characters. *The Adventures of Spopovich and Gohenks (see also): The Battle War/The Adventures of Spopovich and Gohenks Characters. *Ben 10: The Final Fight: Ben Tennyson. *Jack 10 (see also): The Battle War/Jack 10 Characters. *Simien 10 (see also): The Battle War/Simien 10 Characters. *Blaze 10 (see also): The Battle War/Blaze 10 Characters. *Guardian Signs: Ben Tennyson, Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin, Ranger Characters. *Ray 10 and Kurt 10 (see also): The Battle War/Ray 10 Characters, The Battle War/Kurt 10 Characters. 'Villains' *Ben 10/Generator Rex: Heroes United (see also): The Battle War/Ben 10/Generator Rex: Heroes United Villains. *BTAU and BTPF (see also): The Battle War/Alien Unleashed Villains, The Battle War/Powered Force Villains. *BTMT and BTO (see also): The Battle War/Multi Trixes Villains, The Battle War/Omnifinity Villains. *Kurt 10 and Simien 10 (see also): The Battle War/Kurt 10 Villains, The Battle War/Simien 10 Villains. *Fred 40 and Ray 10 (see also): The Battle War/Fred 40 Villains, The Battle War/Ray 10 Villains. *Noah 10 and Spilx 10 (see also): The Battle War/Noah 10 Villains, The Battle War/Spilx 10 Villains. *Jack 10: Red, Superbot. *Finn 10: Fusion and Ben 10: Guardian Signs (see also): The Battle War/Finn 10: Fusion Villains, The Battle War/Guardian Signs Villains. *Blaze 10 and Ben 10: The Final Fight (see also): The Battle War/Blaze 10 Villains, The Battle War/The Final Fight Villains (Unknown) Aliens Used 'Aliens Used by Ben (Alien Unleashed, devolved)' *Technoshock (x2) *Lodestar *Chromastone *Echo Echo *Diamondharded (first appearance in Alien Unleashed, second appearance in Powered Force, x2) *Upgrade (merge with Rex, x3) 'Aliens Used by Ben (Powered Force, evolved)' *Brainstorm (non-cameo appearance) *Chromastone *Lodestar (non-cameo appearance) *AmpFibian *Powered AmpFibian (first appearance in Powered Force, but defeats Ultimate Fusion Alpha) *Wayvolt (appearing in Powered Force) *Jetray *Hideout (first appearance in Powered Force) *First-Aid (first appearance in Powered Force, since Noah 10 Saga, x3) 'Aliens used by Fred (Fred 40 Aliens included)' *Gasket *Rockhard *Draco *Icepick *FrostDragon *Airdactyl *Gorillaphant *Boulder *Atomic Boulder *Scorch *Mindmesser *Rhinattack *Mountain Dust Aliens used by Finn *Finnvicktor *Diamondhead *Lodestar *Clockwork *Swampfire *Eatle *Firefly (fusion of Big Chill and Swampfire, but defeats Ultimate Fusion Alpha) *Ghostfreak *Mindpowerful (fusion of AmpFibian and Lodestar, first appearing in Finn 10: Fusion, but make appearing in Powered Force, x4) 'Power used by Blaze' *Ectonurite's abilites *Florauna's abilites *To'kustar's abilites *Chronian's abilites 'Aliens used by Jake' *Freeze *Skyscraper *Unamed Sonorosian 'Aliens Used by Spopovich (The Adventures of Sopovich and Gohenks)' *Reptalien *Waterspout 'Aliens Used by Gohenks' (The Adventures of Sopovich and Gohenks) *Ripclaws Aliens E.V.O. used *All Alpha Aliens Formerly (all numbers) Powered Used 'Powers Used by Ultimate Ben (Alien Unleashed, devolved)' *Articguana (x3) *Chromastone *Ghostfreak *Ultimate Humungousaur (x2) *Heatblast *Jetray *XLR8 *AmpFibian (using telepathic ability) *Swampfire *Terraspin *Echo Echo *Lodestar (defeats Ultimate Fusion Alpha) *Benvicktor (defeats Ultimate Fusion Alpha) *Stinkfly (defeats Ultimate Fusion Alpha) *Cannonbolt (defeats Ultimate Fusion Alpha) *Ultimate Cannonbolt (defeats Ultimate Fusion Alpha) Plot All heroes and villains that didn't speak were fighting in the war. 'Opening' Ultimate Fusion Alpha'' teleports countless villains from other series.'' Booton and Mechatron: What did you bring us to do here? Ultimate Fusion Alpha: I brought you all here to help me plan a full scale invasion on every existing hero. That is why I revived a few of the villains here. Lord Zedd: How do you plan to do that invasion? Ultimate Fusion Alpha: You will fight the heroes on the ground while I lead the spaceships into destroying the Earth. It turns out Azmuth overheard the conversation Exto-Kngiht: What have we got here? (catches Azmuth and puts him in a bird cage) I always wanted a birdy. Ultimate Fusion Alpha: Azmuth, so nice of you to drop by. Azmuth sends a distress call to the heroes which teleports them to the battlefield Demonstar: How are we going to capture all the heroes. Ultimate Fusion Alpha: We won't need to capture them, after Azmuth sent that distress signal, they'll come to us. Azeroth: THEY'RE HERE. Azmuth: I teleported them here. Star-Knight: No problem, that way we can end things pretty quick. Negrox: Time to get revenge. '''The War Fred: Why are we here and where'd those heroes come from. Caliston: I think Azmuth teleported us here. Willie: Couldn't he just tell us why he teleported us here. Jenevile: Where is he by the way? Meanwhile.... Shade: Where are we again? I remember fighting Scavenger Arcina: Another GREAT Crossover! Hooray? Upto: Where's Azmuth? Nemesis: Probably attacked? Ben (Alien Unleashed): Yeah, sure. (transformed) Upgrade! (merge with Rex and turned into powerful suit) Rex Salazar's Upgrade Suit (Heroes United): Oh yeah, cool! Fred: Rex, the attacked! The villains attacked the heroes Fred: I can handle this (transforms) Gasket! Blaze: I've never seen so many aliens in my life. Balto: You just did. Freeza: Are those guys behind us the villains. Blaze: Let's ask them. Exo-Tom: I'm going to pulverize you all. Rex Salazar's Upgrade Suit (Heroes United): Oh yeah? It better... (turning into The B.F.S) ...this! Using about Rex Salazar's Upgrade Suit turned with The Big Fat Sword in Generator Omnitrix symbol appears behind them other series Spopovich: Where are we? Gohenks: Hey, is that dad? (points to Fred) Fred: What do you want, kid? Spopovich: It's us. We're your sons. Fred: I HAVE KIDS!!!! Willie: Hate to break up your conversation but we're being attacked by the villains. Spopovich: Heroes United! Rex Salazar's Upgrade Suit (Heroes United): What? Fred: Let's do this (transforms) Rockhard!!! (pummels Azeroth) Demonstar: Back away from him!! (shoots a sonic scream at Rockhard) Fred (as Rockhard): They're too many!!! Omniaxur: We can't surrender.The fate of the whole universe depends on it. Jaden: They're too strong!! (faints from injuries) Bobby: JADEN!!! Jordan: LEMME TELL YA SOMETHIN', NOBODY BEATS UP JADEN EXCEPT ME!!!! (jumps on a robot a rips his head off) Alpha (Heroes United): Get believing other we cannot me... (turning into Alpha Heatblast) ...(roars) Rex Salazar's Upgrade Suit (Heroes United): (swing at Alpha Heatblast, but still down) Bobby: REX SALAZAR!!! Rex Salazar's Upgrade Suit (Heroes United): It said, GO! Alpha Heatblast (Heroes United): (put up mouth and shot fire at Bobby, Rex Salazar's Upgrade Suit jumping in Bobby at down) Rex Salazar's Upgrade Suit (Heroes United): I will save them, we other night and desent. Dustin: (Absorbs a forever knight's armor) Nice armor.(punches forever knight) Conner freezes Necropolix but Necropolix breaks out and pokes Conner's eyes. Conner: MY EYES!!! Rex: (rubs his butt on Bazilizk) Hahahahahaha!!! Evan: The war is happening too soon. I think we should wait a while. Ristego: You wanna wait for this? (rolls at Evan and knocks him off a cliff) Evan: Helllppppp!!!!!! Finn: I'll save you! (transforms into Goop, then stretches and catches Evan, and puts him back on a cliff) Ultimate Carly: (flies to a cliff and stretches her Goop arm to Finn, and the arm and Finn become one) Finn: Help! Evan: It's time for me to return the favor! (transforms into ABC and makes a knife, then cuts the goo) Carly: (regenerates, this time sticking Evan in his arm, too) I don't think so. Evan: Not the best idea, was it? Finder: No! (starts flying towards arm) Spopovich: You know who'd be perfect for this (transforms) Reptalien!! (jumps on 5 of Bozo's robots) It's just too easy!!! Gohenks: Evildoers beware!!! Gohenks has arrived! (transforms) Ripclaws! I'm gonna rip you to pieces! (releases a sonic scream on Rings) Rings: It'll take more than that to take me out. (throws rings at Ripclaws) Gohenks (as Ripclaws): Oww!! (becomes unconscious) Toady: CANNONBALL!! (jumps on Mephos) Mephos: Let me go!! Toady: Never in a million years. Star-Knight: (to Specurs) Shoo foul creature, back to the pit from which you came. Specurs: RUN AWAY!!!! Star-Knight: DIE!!! (impales Specurs) Fred: SPECURS!!! (transforms) Draco!!! HOW DARE YOU!!! (pummels Star-Knight) Rex Salazar's Upgrade Suit (Heroes United): It take more to powerful. (shoots at Alpha Heatblast and turning all normal) Gohenks: Oh man? Rex Salazar's Upgrade Suit (Heroes United, who's theme song at Ben 10): It started when the nanites went ka-pow upon the scene Transforming all the lifeforms like nothing you've ever seen But there's one lucky hombre that can make them build machines: He's Gen Rex. (but stopping at Jetter's jet towards Rex Salazar's Upgrade Suit at down) Stop that now! Jetter: Eariler, we cannot absorbed more thing. (absorbed the Rex Salazar's Upgrade Suit at Omega 1 Nanite) Gohenks: Rex, get out! Rex Salazar's Upgrade Suit (Heroes United): Do something - ANYTHING! (being absorbed by Jetter) Gohenks: (Tries to throw a tiny rock at Jetter, but misses, and hits Rex) Rex Salazar's Upgrade Suit (Heroes United): Do something - BETTER! Gohenks: I could try calling it names! Star-Knight: Is that the best you can do because I didn't feel a thing. I'm going to kill you, mhahahahahahahahaha!!!! Fred: I'm not going to hell, I'm taking you with me!!! All the Kurt 10 villian shot beams at Kurt and his friends Kurt: ARG!! (transforms into NRGrade and shot beams back at the villians, knocking all of them except Prime Kevin out) Only one left. Eight-eight: I got it. (shoots missles at Prime Kevin) Got him! Prime Kevin: I'm getting out of here! Lord Zedd blasts a solar beam at Star-Knight and Fred but Abduzon blows Fred away and the beam killed Star-Knight Ecto-Knight: You can't kill Fred, he's like a cocroach. Lord Zedd: Even cockroaches die. Shade: I hate crossovers. Wrath and Envy used their powers and pins him down on the wall. Wrath: Die you scum. Envy: Obviously, I am very very jealous of your hair. Rex! Rex Salazar's Upgrade Suit (Heroes United): Do something - DO THING! Greed: Vhy Von't Ve Kvill Them? Pride: Good idea, Greed. I should have thought of that earlier. After all I am the leader. Shade: (stares at them) You guys are so irritating. Calliste: (blasts them with mana, they fly across the room) Can't we just call it a day and get out of this mess? Peixes: Where the heck are we? So many aliens fighting? Cibus: This must be another huge crossover. Ledus: Not again. Decibel: People shouls understand, THIS IS A COMEDY SHOW FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE! Sartan: I like wars! Ledus: We'll probably stay stuck here until we finish the fight. Well who are we fighting? Melvin: ME! Retrecir: We're fighting that evil hypnotic duck? Melvin: YES (hypnotises Retrecir, Decibel, Sartan, and Sakana) Peixes: Oh crab. Decibel: KILL CIBUS, KILL CIBUS, KILL CIBUS!!! Cibus: I CAN'T HURT MY FRIENDS! Nengyuan: But I can! (shoots energy beams at them) Peixes: Hey! Don't you have your own villain to fight? Nengyuan: Yeah but... I fight him all the time. Peixes: Oh I get it. Meanwhile the characters of Omni-knights appeared. Sir Cador: Where are we? Paradox: Azmuth sent me a signal from the future. Sir Esclabor: Bashing time. Paul: Wow, so many weird monsters. Giant crabs, centaurs, four armed blue monkeys- what's going on here?!? Sir Cador: Says the guy that can turn into a giant lizard. Paul; Let's fight (transforms into Icescream) (freezes Trocconeuse) Jake : Hey, don't forget about me! I wanna beat em' up, too! *transforms into Freeze*'' Freeze''! *freezes and slices monsters* Jared : *makes a bazooka* Boom! *shoots couple of villains* Samantha: Dudes, focus! *absorbs rock* Time to smash! Fred: Dude, watch out! (transforms into Icepick) (saves Jake) Jake as Freeze: Thanks, dude! Fred as Icepick: Don't mention it. Jenevile:(to Kristen) Hey, are you AML F7-001? Rex Salazar's Upgrade Suit (Heroes United): Do something - NOW! Willie: Fight now, questions later. Jon: Have you guys any idea who's behind all this? Willie: As the matter of fact, no. Sam: Woah! What is the heck going on? (Barely misses a laser attack) Ren: I don't... but I'M REALLY LIKING IT! (Slams the Awesomatrix and turns into Swampfire) Swampfire (Ren 10): Sweet... let's fire it up! (Shoots fire everywhere) (Dr. Frogkisser wakes up) Dr. Frogkisser: What the... where am I? (Looks around and sees Nelson I-III) Nelson, Nelson II... AND NELSON III!!! I can't believe it... (Stands on Nelson III's back) NOW LET'S GO DESTROY PEOPLE! Fred: Not while I'm around (transforms) FrostDragon! (freezes Dr. Frogkisser and Nelson lll) (Nelson and Nelson II stomp on FrostDragon repeatily) Swampfire (Ren 10): OK! Which supervillain wants to get blisters? (Gets shot in the arm and the arm falls off) WHO DID THAT? (Mr. Pink flies above in the air) Mr. Pink: Hey, Ren, how about me? Swampfire (Ren 10): MR. PINK! Oh, it's on. (Fires at Mr. Pink's rocket) Mr. Pink: (Misses the fire blast) Oh, it's on! Verna: Wow! This is hectic... we got to fight, too. Uncle Will: Well... (Gets out three giant space lasers) Let's have some fun, then. Verna and Sam: SWEET! (Both grabs a space laser) (Uncle Will, Verna, and Sam all run off) (Lyn, Liam, and Kristen as Whitewash dive behind some cover) Liam: WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON? Lyn: YOU THINK I KNOW? Whitewash: (whimpers) Lyn: (to Kristen) Don't just sit there, go kick some butt! (pushes her out) Whitewash: (sees FrostDragon getting pummled by Nelson and Nelson II) I'm coming! (She runs over and punches Nelson II in the eye. Nelson grabs her with his tongue and throws her across the room right into Draco, knocking him pretty good in the snout. Doesn't take him down, but certainly ticks him off. He starts chasing her around through the mob.) Verna: (Sees the whole Nelson thing before her eyes) Did you see what just happened? Sam: Nope... (Dr. Frogkisser breaks out of the ice) Dr. Frogkisser: OK! WHO JUST DID THAT? (Sees Sam, Verna, and Uncle Will will large space lasers) YOU THREE Uncle Will: Oh no. (Nelson III breaks out of the ice and is about to jump on Sam, Verna, and Will) (Swampfire (Ren 10) was about to beat the stuffing out of Mr. Pink) Swampfire (Ren 10): Time to say "bye, bye", Mr. Pink (Swampfire (Ren 10) de-transforms into Ren) Ren: GOD DANGIT! Mr. Pink: (Gets back up) Bye, bye. (Gets tons of lasers out at Ren) Ren: Son of a fudgenut (Runs away) The real down with Upgrade merge back into Ben Ben (Alien Unleashed): Let's find out. (transformation into Technoshock) Technoshock! (Technoshock roars) Salts and Qualsir appear. Salts:NO! I WAS SO CLOSE! Where are we now? Qualsir: Probably some crossover again. Salts: AAARRRGGGHHH!!!! Not another. I hope it's not like that stupid music one. I hated that one. Ben (BTO): That's just because you were making a total fool of yourself. Kevin (BTO): Yeah, you look hilarious in a tutu. Salts: AAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!! Salts and Qualsir charge BTO Ben and Co. Ben (BTO): *transform* PARADOXICLEAN! *shoots oxiclean at Salts and Qulasir, sending them flying* In your face! Shade: Conteram! (the ceiling falls down on Wrath and Greed) So, what dayya say for ya self? Wrath: Actually, it's you who is going down! Greed! (Greed creates a hole in Azmuth's lab) Shade: Gashangel! Nemesis! Help me out! Nemesis: (stares into Envy's eyes, Envy breaks down and cries on the floor) That would do. Shade: (tries to bound them) That might do you for good? Can we call it a day and go? Pride: Vhat vis a vinteresting plan! (Pride pushes both Nemesis and Shade to the floor) Fred: I'm gonna look for Azmuth. (transforms) Airdactyl! Inbenton: You're not going anywhere! (jumps on Airdactyl's back) Fred as Airdactyl: Get off me, freak! Jenevile shoots a mana blast at Inbenton and he falls to the ground Fred as Airdactyl: (goes into a huge spaceship) This has got to be the place. (reverts back to normal) Spopovich: What're you doing here? Fred: (startled) AHHH!! If you want to stay with me, you'll keep it quiet. Spopovich: Fine by me. Technoshock appears them and flew down, ''Necropolix grabs Fred and Spopovich and takes to the Ultimate Fusion Alpha''' Ultimate Fusion Alpha: Well, well, what do we have here. Fred: Where's Azmuth. Ultimate Fusion Alpha: So you've come looking for Azmuth. If you want him you're going to have to go therough me. Fred: No problem. (transforms) Gorillaphant! (charges at Ultimate Fusion Alpha) Technoshock (Alien Unleashed): (roars, and using Fusion Bolt to run towards at Ultimate Fusion Alpha) Spopovich: Bring it on, freak. (transforms) Waterspout! (shoots water at Ultimate Fusion Alpha's face) Ultimate Fusion Alpha: That didn't even hurt. Blaze: Let's see if you feel this! (shoots fireballs at him) Ultimate Fusion Alpha: (freezes Blaze and Spopovich) Fred as Gorillaphant: This is gonna be harder than I thought. ''Jaden, Jordan, and Bobby arrive to help Fred Jaden: I don't know about you but I think it's about time we showed him what we've got. Ben as Chromastone appearing and flew at down, but portal into Titanic Ultimate Swampfire appearing Titanic Ultimate Swampfire: Stop them. Chromastone (Powered Force): We cannot other thing. Titanic Ultimate Swampfire: Let's do this. (called form) FLX! It's summons the FLX in the powerful to called for It's Even Better, the turned powerful Titanic Ultimate Swampfire (It's Even Better, Alien Unleashed): FLX! This is new. Jordan: LET'S DO THIS THING!!! Jaden, Jordan, and Bobby do the Fusion Dance and turn into Beorden. Beorden: I'm armed and ready. (grabs Ultimate Fusion Warrior's tentacles and ties them together) Ultimate Fusion Warrior: IRRITATING PEST!! (releases a sonic howl) Beorden: LET ME TELL YA SOMETHIN' ULTIMATE FUSION WARRIOR, I'M GONNA GO RIGHT DOWN YOU'RE THROAT AND KNIT YOUR INTESTINS INTO A SWEATER!!! To be completed...